


Moet & Chandon Ice Imperial

by Keikaru



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaru/pseuds/Keikaru
Summary: The words rolled off his tongue so naturally that she missed what he had said. The statement was fluid, disguising itself among a phalanx of words until she individually picked out what each word had implied. Only then did she realize how warm her face grew.In which Nevra confesses his feelings and waits for her response.





	Moet & Chandon Ice Imperial

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got into Eldarya and I'm enjoying Nevra's character! Here's an interaction between my Gardienne (Karu) and him. This may or may not be the start of a collection of stories about them. Who knows, but enjoy!

He confessed to her on a quiet afternoon after a summer rain.

She had just opened the balcony doors, breathing in the fresh scent of petrichor and wet wood before his words took her by surprise.

_Nevra?_

The words rolled off his tongue so naturally that she missed what he had said. The statement was fluid, disguising itself among a phalanx of words until she individually picked out what each word had implied. Only then did she realize how warm her face grew.

She cleared her throat, unsure how to respond.

Karu wasn’t sure how he was able to say the words so freely, so calculated within the paragraph of conversation. It would have been easy for her to mishear him, and Nevra could have cheekily accused her of putting words in his mouth.

But she did not mishear him.

She heard him perfectly. 

“—it’s a pain in the ass to search the undergrowth for crystals pieces. But since it’s a direct order from Miiko herself, how could I decline? Ezarel, Valkyon, and I made a bet to see which one of us could find the first piece and surprise-surprise, yours truly found it. I also love you. Would you like me to get you flowers? I know you have roses growing outside your balcony, but it’s nice to have flowers indoor—feng shui placement and all. Forget-me-nots are romantic and symbolic, maybe we can get some at the market unless you’d prefer water lilies or lucky bamboo. I know some garden faeries who can—” Nevra was conversational, easing his way into an armchair near the balcony door as he continued.

Karu remained in the balcony, quiet. She placed a hand on the white railings to make sure this was real—this moment was real. At some point, while she was lost in thought, he ventured out onto the balcony. He graced her with his presence. She noticed there was a careful distance between them—just close enough for friends, but conscious enough to respect intimate boundaries.

His back was against the railings as he coolly gazed at her. Nevra was waiting for her to say something, anything really. She only glanced at him, noticing his relaxed stance but his eyes betrayed how he felt. Nevra’s eyes appeared unsure, hesitant. His gray eyes seem to anticipate her every move and word now.

She opened her mouth but closed it, thinking how to proceed.

What should she say to him? For a while, when she started noticing a certain attachment to his presence, she felt a tension—a coalescence between them. The lingering touches and gazes, the private smiles and the inside jokes between them—when she put their interactions into perspective, she wondered how many times he had slipped in an “I love you” without her noticing. No, this had to be the first time, she reasoned with herself. She was normally a keen listener, especially when she was with Nevra. Of course, there were moments where he’d endlessly prattle about guard work, his familiar, his concern for her wellbeing, and the like, so it wasn’t unusual for her to blank out every now and then. Yet somehow…she couldn’t help but wonder: how long did he feel this way? Was she now only realizing his feelings?

Or maybe…she was over analyzing everything. His teasing words, his fleeting smiles, his persisting kindness—maybe she misheard him and misconstrued his intention. Maybe he had said “I deplore you” (that was ludicrous, since _love_ did not sound like _deplore_ ) or maybe he had uttered how he loved a certain type of flower instead (but how could that account for the “you” she heard?). She cursed herself, wishing to rewind their interaction from before.

Perhaps there was a possibility that she _did_ mishear him.

Or maybe it was an intentional. Oh, how he was clever.

But her pulse quickened as she clutched onto the railing. Her thoughts swirled at a dizzying pace until she stumbled upon another realization. Heart palpitations, sweaty palms, his words rendering her to a blushing maiden…

How long…how long had she felt the same way about _him_?

It was difficult to think as her humming bird heart rioted against the cage inside her chest.  

Finally, she mustered out a neutral response: “What…what are you trying to ask me?”

It was a safe question to ask. How he chose to answer determined where the conversation would go. It would also be proof of the sincerity of his feelings.

As sunlight shimmered and waned, he studied her face. The afternoon sky was streaked with clouds and humidity, but a sliver of sunlight broke through, illuminating Karu in a brilliant light. A gentle breeze soon jostled their hair, causing Karu to reflexively pull a strand behind her ear. While the wind was refreshing, it only fanned the burning heat on her cheeks.

She then averted her eyes, gazing absentmindedly at the garden below. It was her turn to wait for his response.

“Drinks,” he said slowly, placing his hands in his pockets. “Do you want to come with? There’s sangria, Moet & Chandon Ice Imperial, fruity cocktails, and the whole nine yards. Never tried the Moet & Chandon, but tonight…” He looked at her, offering her a smile. “…could be a start.”

Karu stared at him. He occasionally spoke in metaphors or the language of ambiguity when he faltered. She found that endearing and enticing, albeit frustrating at times. This time, it was neither frustrating or vague. She understood where the implication went but she decided to go along with his antics.

“Maybe there could be something afterwards,” she offered suggestively, feeling the heat on her cheeks lessen a bit. Karu gave him a playful smile, feeling comfortable again as they ventured into the familiar territory of banter.

Nevra’s expression relaxed as he played along, accustomed to her antics as well. “Aside from drinks, what else did you have in mind?”

The was a seductive purr to his voice.  

She amped up her act, knowing how much he enjoyed making her flustered. Just for once, she wanted to see him undone.

Karu moved closer to him, her confidence returned. She licked her lips and tugged at the first button of her shirt, catching his interest. “Mmmnnh, I was thinking maybe if we have had more than enough to drink, our inhibitions would dissipate, and we go could someplace…”

The first button of her shirt was undone. Nevra glanced at her hands but looked back into her eyes. She smirked.

“And…?” he prompted, moving his body in front of hers. They were within close proximity of each other, her breasts nearly brushing against his chest.

He didn’t mind the distance, in fact, he welcomed it as he felt close to her.

“And…” she echoed softly, “we’d be in each other’s embrace for the whole night.”

Another button was undone. He smirked as well.

“If that’s alright with you?” she asked innocently, tilting her head.

Nevra couldn’t resist her request.

“You’re quite bold. Why don’t we continue inside…from wandering eyes?”

Karu obliged.

She walked backwards through the door until she felt the bedframe hit the back of her knees. Karu fell back, with Nevra cushioning her fall. He was on top of her, his hands firmly planted on the silk sheets beside her head. There was a seductive glint in his eyes as he leaned down, his fangs gently tracing over her neck.

This time, she shivered. While her heart pounded in ecstasy and want, she did not want him to stop.

_But are we going too far…?_

Karu wasn’t sure when the bantering ended and where the game of seduction started, but it all blurred together. Yet there was one question she wanted the answer to—how he felt about her. If she was fortunate, she could see him undone, and perhaps, herself undressed. But what she didn’t anticipate was how much they would progress. It seemed as if neither wanted the seduction to end.   

 Nevertheless, it was difficult to think as his fangs lightly grazed against her neck. She involuntarily let out a soft sigh, causing Nevra to pause for slight moment before continuing.

“Teasing me like that,” he purred, with a husky lilt to his voice, “I could take you right now.”

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging his head down to where her mouth was. Her lips brushed against his earlobe and she lowered her voice to a sultry hitch:

“Then take me.”

For a moment, Nevra was still. The sexual tension was imminent, thick enough where desire and carnality pleaded between their bodies. She felt him move slightly, so she released her arms from his neck. Despite feeling dazed and somewhat bothered, she wondered what expression he held.

Nevra leaned back but his head was turned away from her.

She propped herself onto her elbows, curious to glimpse at his face. He moved off of her and onto the space beside her, one hand covering his face while the other motioned her to stay back. Karu crawled over to him, suddenly concerned.

He waved her away, adamant about letting her see him.

“Did I go too far?” she said quietly, and he merely shook his head. She couldn’t confirm if it was a yes or a no, so she slid on top of him, straddling him. For a few seconds, they wrestled with each other but Nevra gave in, allowing her to pin his arms away.

As she looked at Nevra, she understood why he was hiding his face from her.

He was blushing.

_Oh._

Even in the dim light, she could make out the crimson color across his cheeks. She released her hold on his arms and reached out to touch his face. His face was warm as a summer’s day on the solstice. Before she could speak, he took one of her hands and gently guided her hand to where his heart was.

She knew, even without him saying so, that his feelings for her were genuine.

Karu felt the pulse beating underneath her palm. His heard pulsed at a frenzied pace and it nearly matched the rhythm in her heart as well.

“Nevra…I…you…”

“I love you, Karu,” he said simply, gazing up at her. He propped himself on his elbows, with her hand still on his chest. “But do you feel the same for me?”

She was suddenly interested by the dark material of his shirt.

“I…I think I do,” she admitted. “It’s just…you’re not always clear when it comes to matters of the heart…”

“You ‘think?’ What can I do to solidify your affections?” He let out a soft chuckle. “If it helps, I confessed to you before. Earlier before all of this…that I love you. You didn’t say anything though.”

She tried to move from him, but he held her hips above his. He thumbed at the hem of her pants, his fingers brushing lightly against her skin. Nevra continued. “I’ve said it earlier this week as well, but you were too exhausted to have even noticed. It’s fine, though.”

Her face grew warm, a mix between shame and embarrassment. “Y-You did? Nevra, I’m…I’m so sorry…I didn’t…”

She tried to recall earlier in the week, but to no avail recalling his initial confession.

He reached up and caressed her face, reassuring her. “Like I said, it’s fine. I should have caught you at a better time. And I should have been clear…transparent about my feelings.”

“Nevra…”

“Since our feelings are mutual, do you want to continue?” he teased, leaning close to her. “Maybe afterwards, we could drink Moet & Chandon Ice Imperial and—”

She gravitated toward him, making him unable to finish his sentence.

They kissed each other, chaste at first before becoming heated with passion. He gently pushed her down on the silk sheets to continue their lovemaking.

Their feelings for each other were consolidated after they came down from their ecstasy. In the aftermath of their consummation, she clung closely to him, and he did the same to her, stroking her hair and whispering promises of their future together.

 

* * *

 

“You look chipper,” Ezarel pointed out, as Karu greeted him. “Did you find your peace of mind?”

“I’m generally in a positive mood,” she amiably quipped back, with a smile. “Nevra and I tried Moet & Chandon last night. It was…satiating.”

Ezarel raised an eyebrow. “I don’t even know what that is. But you could have at least invited me, I like trying new things.”

She stifled her laugh from the context of their words. They chattered for a few moments before she excused herself to carry out her guard duty. Before she left, Ezarel called out to her. He had a knowing grin on his face.

“You have doors for a reason. Best keep them closed next time.”

As he went his way, she wondered what he meant. Then she remembered.

The balcony doors from yesterday were still open.  


End file.
